


秘境盛宴

by Notus



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Androgyny, Forced Abortion, M/M, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus
Summary: 妈妈流产了。
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	秘境盛宴

流血大概是从昨天夜里开始的。他意识到这一点是由于子宫痉挛引起的疼痛把他从睡梦中唤醒，他屈起双腿，随后一小股热流便从下体淌了出来。

他像所有新手妈妈一样，慌张而恐惧，别无他法地打圈安抚着那颗还没有孕育出自主意识的着床胚胎，并因为小腹和后腰不时的坠痛彻夜难眠。

他怀孕四个月了，手腕和脚踝依旧纤细如常，肚子有一个微微隆起的弧度，柔软而脆弱，包裹在松垮的外衣下几乎看不出痕迹。但胎儿有着区别于物理形态的存在证据，他惫懒嗜睡，一点异样的气味也能让头盔下敏感的嗅觉捕捉，经过神经反射演变成一阵干呕。他颠三倒四地度过了头三个月，尽量避免可能的外部伤害，像时刻踩在一团棉花上力不从心。终于第四个月，他清闲得够久了，悬赏碟急不可待地交到手里。

然而即使再小心翼翼，但战斗就是战斗。他知道过于剧烈的动作让胎儿受到了伤害，被俘在运输飞船时有好几次感到胃酸上涌，子宫内仿佛充斥着粘稠发闷的流体，一股下坠的不适感盘桓不散，并且在睡梦中悄无声息地愈演愈烈。

而现在他流血了，从昨天夜里到现在，他侧身躺在临时监狱的地上，冰冷坚硬的地面让他的腰疼得受不了。他把武器带解下以免再次勒到胎儿，用双臂交错的体温尽量让腹部保持温暖。所幸血流得并不多，他告诉自己调整呼吸，好分散一些因为疼痛过于紧绷的注意力。

卫兵原先大概是为了给他送餐的吧。他在漫长的自我对峙中已经昏昏欲睡，一只手强迫他翻过身平躺在地上，酸痛在小腹和后腰被唤醒般地蔓延开来，他隔着头盔发出一声机械处理过的闷闷的呻吟。

显然，这在旁人听来与被唤醒时无意识的呢喃类似。卫兵端详着这位据说在银河系顶尖的赏金猎人，在窥见曼达洛人隆起的腹部时既意外又犹疑。那个小巧而漂亮的弧度，丝毫不像因为发胖而堆积的赘肉。他做了一个吞咽的动作，为了缓解不自然或是帮助决断，接着将手伸向盔甲环绕下格外坦露无害的小腹。

曼达洛人的双手被手铐拷起，尽管战斗和身体的不适让他虚弱无力，陌生的侵犯仍然招致他后撤的躲避。卫兵不满地摁住踢动的双腿，用腰间的电击器对阶下囚予以警告。男人不再挣扎了，僵硬的肌肉传达出抗拒和恐惧的信号，这让卫兵再度伸出的手更为颤抖起来。

他很好奇。他真的好奇死啦！

曼达洛人苍白的皮肤终日隐匿在宽松柔软的布料下，他试探般地掀开衣角，慎重而虔诚，仿佛手下是潘多拉的魔盒。当曼达洛人的躯体重见天日时，他惊异地望着赏金猎人的肚子，白而圆润，没有伤痕，没有斑点和瑕疵，现在正仿佛风浪中的一座浮岛，随着略微急促的呼吸颠簸起伏。卫兵觉得喉头发紧，将手慢慢覆上那微微隆起的肚子，在皮质手套接触皮肤的一刹那，曼达洛人像被烫伤似的痉挛了一下，又似乎有所介怀不曾反抗。  
他甚至不敢大声呼吸，一股别样的冲动裹协在理智的暴风眼。他略微施力摁了摁，柔软的肚子随着他的动作微微下陷，即使隔着手套也能感受到包裹紧致的皮肉，像是一张由内而外被撑开的膜。像是……

“别……”  
曼达洛人因为他按压的动作发出一声难耐的痛哼，头盔下的呼吸声也不由得加重几分，半天才吐出一个虚浮的字节。

怀孕了。  
卫兵心中一动。

他怀孕啦！

曼达洛人似乎看穿他的想法，窘迫地——即使他看不到他的脸——将头转向另一边。

毫无疑问这个曼达洛人是男性，至少现在看起来是的。他对银河系中的种种法则都不抱惊诧，甚至觉得眼前的组合有一种难以言喻的美丽。曼达洛人向后抻着脖子，在层层叠叠的领口下露出一节白净的皮肤，优美的线条向上延伸，似乎还能窥见头盔下隐隐绰绰的下颌线。

卫兵一瞬不瞬地盯着他，在眼底烧起了一团火。曼达洛人在努力压抑痛苦的喘息，但头盔内的机械诚实地将一切细微声息如数奉送。他的视线顺着小腹的弧度滑向男人的双腿之间，看到一片暗色的血斑从下身蜿蜒到大腿内侧。他现在终于明白男人低声哽咽的原因了。打斗，外力撞击，先兆流产。

他流血了。  
他在经受折磨。  
他和他肚子里的东西摇摇欲坠。

卫兵眨了一下刺痛的眼睛，这才发现有一滴汗从额头滑了下来，他的后背此刻因为莫名的兴奋腾起一阵燥热。卫兵翕动了一下干涩的嘴唇，再次朝地上的男人看过去。

他觉得他想——

操一个曼达洛人。  
操一个怀孕的曼达洛人。

这个认知仿佛在他的大脑灌入一勺融金，滚烫赤诚地印证了发端无迹的欲求。男人会反抗、尖叫，挺动着隆起的肚子抓着他的手臂求饶，然后血流不止，最后瘫软在他的身下像一条脱水濒死的鱼。

光是想象就已经让他硬得发疼了。

卫兵帮他褪下那些碍事的甲胄。起初曼达洛人并不明白陌生的男人要做什么，直到男人开始解自己的裤子，他才忽然意识到接下来将要发生的事。

他不顾隐隐作痛的小腹开始激烈地反抗，试图抢过卫兵腰间的电击器，但一阵陡然加剧的子宫收缩瞬间抽走了他的力气。他倒在地上蜷缩着急促地呼吸，一声痛吟泄了出来。

“可怜的妈妈。”

男人这么说着，一边强制分开他紧紧蜷着的双腿，扯开他的裤子。草，他的脚踝可真细。曼达洛人肌肉匀称的大腿根部沾着鲜红的血迹和另一些透明黏液，显然是刚刚的动作让他本就脆弱不堪的生殖腔难以为继。如果他可以看到曼达洛人的面孔，那张脸现在一定皱作一团，痛苦包裹着母性的执著映在眼底。

然而他已经没有多余的心思去想这些了。卫兵将他的双腿分得更开，曼达洛人下体有着另一套完整的女性生殖器，形状姣好的娇嫩的阴唇，紧致的穴口暴露在空气中不安地收缩着，血正从那里淌出来，顺着他轻微挣扎的动作滑进臀缝。

他呆愣了几秒，再也忍不住，用两根戴着手套的粗糙手指撑开入口，而后直直地捅了进去。

血液和胎膜破裂后的黏液将阴道润滑得很好，他几乎没费什么力就将整根没入其中。曼达洛人发出了一声堪称惨烈的尖叫，之后便再发不出一点声响，双腿抖得根本支撑不住，靠卫兵两手顶着才没有瘫软在地上。

下身被粗大的异物侵入的撕裂感仿佛将子宫抽搐的坠痛顶回了更深处， 他觉得那根阴茎深得几乎顶到了脏器，如同一场野蛮的堕胎手术。胃部因为下身蛮横的撞击而拧作一团，他侧过头一阵阵地干呕起来，裸露的脖颈泛着不正常的烫红。

卫兵生怕他因为噎呕窒息而死，不得不暂时停下动作，等他慢慢平复咽喉病态的痉挛。曼达洛人铐着的双手举过头顶，现在已经使不上什么劲，事实上他全身都再没什么力气，冷汗将衣物粘在皮肤上，随着干呕时的燥火褪去，汗水蒸发的凉意让他不自觉地瑟缩发抖。

卫兵望着那裸露的泛着粉红的鼓胀小腹，随着曼达洛人无力的呼吸上下耸动，不时因为疼痛而想皱缩起来。他感到更多的热流涌出来要填满分身和阴道之间的一切空隙，打开的子宫口是为了告别一个生命同时迎来新生。

由于宫缩加剧的缘故，曼达洛人的呻吟逐渐带上了哭腔，他安抚般地将阴茎抽离了一些，得以俯下身亲吻身下可怜的、瑟缩的肚子。

“好妈妈，好妈妈……”

卫兵喃喃地重复着，在曼达洛人的皮肤上留下吸吮的红痕。他摘下手套在柔软的肚子上揉按，仿佛是为了帮助男人将残留的妊娠物娩出。曼达洛人此刻过高的体温在指尖的末梢神经打了个火星，一路烧到了中枢，他发出几声粗重的呼吸，红了眼般加重了几分力道。

“啊……不……不要……按了……嗯……”

曼达洛人小声哭叫着，说不出一个完整的句子。他再也忍受不了那只手的挤压，像是穿透了皮肉伸进温暖的腹腔把里面搅得一团糟，剧烈的钝痛把子宫扯开，切割着血与肉的联系。

“嗯……呃啊……啊……”

他觉得更强烈的痉挛袭来，不由自主地大张双腿，胡乱地哭喊抽气，一团血肉模糊的东西从红肿的穴口滑了出来。

卫兵看不见曼达洛人沾满汗水的脸，看不见他涣散而虚脱的眼神。他本可以解下羔羊最后的束缚，却又因为那残存的唯一秘密而愈发兴奋不已。

多么淫靡的母亲，躺在一地污秽中流下圣洁无比的眼泪。

他深吸一口气再次贯穿了曼达洛人的身体，兀自奋力地挺动，撞击曼达洛人脆弱的体腔。男人在宫缩的余韵中迎来新一轮的疼痛，却因为失血和虚弱再发不出什么声音，只颤抖着偶尔泄出几声呜咽。他大口地呼吸着，眼前的景象融化成一团彩色的浆液，耳鸣声把其他一切声响都拉向了遥远的地方。

卫兵将曼达洛人瘫软的上半身抱起来，让他的头耷拉在自己的肩膀上，收紧手臂感受着曼达洛人抖如筛糠的身体，一个挺身撞进了更深的地方。曼达洛人凄惨地哽咽了一声，气若游丝地呢喃着一些无意义的音节。卫兵把他抱得更紧了，忘情地挺动胯部，曼达洛人坚硬的头盔不断撞在他的肩膀上。

“妈妈，妈妈……你会怀上我的孩子的……”

远远望去，他们宛如一艘颠簸的船只，在风浪中孤独而宁静。

fin


End file.
